Why Don't You Call Me Yet?
by bloodyangel16xxx
Summary: lucy and natsu are boyfriend and girlfriend almost a year and they were happy but lucy wonders why natsu doesn't text or call her.


**A/N: hey guys and this is a nalu fanfic the reason i made this fanfic with the pair nalu is because one day i was watching vocaloid songs and somehow i clicked on the song "Why Don't You Call Me Yet?" By: Rin Kagamine when i heared the song it was beautiful then it inspired me and somehow something just popped into my head and i thought of nalu so here it is and i will be writing the japanese and english lyrics here so please enjoy!**

**Title: Why Don't You Call Me Yet?**

**Inspired By: Why don't you call me yet? sung by Rin Kagamine**

**Genres: Romance**

**Summary: lucy and natsu are boyfriend and girlfriend almost a year and they were happy but lucy wonders why natsu doesn't text or call her.**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

**Verse 1:**

**nigiyakana machino naka e**

**nare nai jacket de kakete sonomama kieta  
iki basho mo shira nai kara  
sagasu koto sae deki nai de iru**

**hontou ni kimi no koto ga suki datte iwarete  
shinjizu ni irareru nara donna ni raku nandarō**

**English:**

**I can feel the cold, as I'm entering the town,  
Wrapped with your new jacket you, ran and left me without even a sound.  
My mind is blown, I wonder where you are...?  
There's too much left on my mind, I hope you're not far away...**

**"I just want you to know I'm in love with you", you said those words, you held my heart.  
Finding myself question if I should believe, it's killing me. Should I, just give up and leave?**

_Lucy stood there at the park's town and she was wearing a jacket while she was holding her yellow cellphone she started to walked around in the white snow yes it was snowing she was waiting for her boyfriend to come yes he was late again as she walked by she saw two couples(Erza & Jellal) ice skating in the frozen pond she saw the couples smiling and laughing with each other and she remembered natsu and her when they were ice skating like the couple then she looked at her phone to see if there is a message natsu left but no there's nothing in it then she sighed as she saw her breath white as snow she was really cold she was waiting for natsu._

**Chorus:**

**aitai yo  
aenai no?**

**zutto chakushin o machi tsuzuke teru  
dareyo toka iware soude  
kocchi kara wa renraku deki nai yo**

**English:**

**I want to see you, won't you come see me too?  
I have been waiting for the longest time, for your reply.**

**I can't help but fear, that you might disappear,  
I just can't seem to bring myself to make the call.**

_then she looked at her phone but no message and then she left the park._

**Verse 2:**

**kiga tsukeba teo awasete  
matasete suman to kimi ga ayamatte iru  
zettai ni yurushima sen  
douse mata onaji yumette wakatteru**

**English:**

**Suddenly you are, the only sight I see,  
Looking down at the floor, you say "I'm sorry, please forgive me?"  
But I find myself, unable to forgive,  
It'll happen once again, your ways aren't so new to me...**

_That morning lucy woke up and saw natsu not on their bed then she saw a note natsu given her then she readed it that natsu left._

**Chorus:**

**nee aitai yo  
aenai no?**

**zutto chakushin o machi tsuzuke teru  
moshi kirai ni natta no nara  
nani ga ikenakatta n darō**

**tatoeba~**

**English:**

**Hey, I want to see you, don't you want to see me too?  
I have been waiting for the longest time, for your reply.  
If you don't want me, won't you please just tell me?**

**I want to know the reasons why you feel so...**

_lucy then opened the door on their room she closed it while she then just stood there infront of the door with her hands at her back she then taked a look on her cellphone thinking there was a message natsu left but then she saw nothing again then she sitted then she remembered the time when natsu took her hand and said "i love you to her" but then she remembered when he left a note then she screamed while crying._

_then she putted her hands on her face she cried and cried..._

_then one day she was in the bus stop she was sitting in the bench there then she saw natsu there then natsu kneeled and said,"im so sorry i was late" but then lucy turned her head but then natsu kept saying sorry but then lucy smiled._

_then natsu was there at the bus stop sitting there then he took out his phone and went to photos and he saw lucy there acting childish,smiling,and making funny faces._

**Verse 3:**

**umaku shabere nai kara?  
ochitsuki ga nai kara?  
tamani kuchi ga warui kara?  
yakimochi yaku kara?  
kodomoppoi kara?  
shinchou ga hikui kara?  
nice body ja nai kara?  
kami no iro ga yankee haitteru kara?  
a wakatta bousou heki ga aru kara?**

**nē naosu yo  
naosu kara sā**

**English:**

**Could it be that,  
I don't quite know how to express my mind?  
Or maybe 'cause I act so noisy?  
Or maybe I swear a little bit too much?  
Doesn't take much, for me to brag or moan.**

**Guess I act kinda childish...  
And am a weak, little girl too.  
I'm probably not that good looking either?  
And my hair is probably a really gross colour.  
I understand that, I take everything way too seriously...  
I'll...I'll do whatever it takes... I promise you!**

_then he cried as he remembers those memories he shared with lucy but then he saw lucy there walking by the crowd then he got up the bench and go through the crowd then he saw lucy stopped then he looked at her hands and he remembers how he first holded her hand then he picked up up his phone and called lucy then lucy took out her phone as she heared it ringed then she saw a call from natsu then she widened her eyes but she answered it then suddenly warm strong arms around her waist then she dropped her phone and turn around to see natsu then she smiled as tears cascaded down her cheeks._

**Chorus:**

**aitai yo**  
**ae nai no?**

**zutto** **chakushin** **o** **machi** **tsuzuke** **teru**  
**dareyo** **toka** **iware** **soude**  
**kocchi** **kara** **wa** **renraku** **deki** **nai** **yo.**

**English:**

**I want to see you, won't you see me anymore?  
I have been waiting for the longest time, just for your call...  
"Who are you?" is what, frightens me oh so much,  
I just can't seem to bring myself to make the call.**

_Wring...Wring..._

_Wring...Wring...Wring..._

_Wring...Wring...Wring_

_Hello?_

* * *

**A/N: so did you guys like it anyway to all readers thank you for reading this fanfic bye! **

**R&R please**

**~Bloody**


End file.
